User blog:Rossendale2/Balthasar, The Wall of Demacia
Hello! I have decided to copy my champion concept from the LoL forums and post it here, because why not? This character is basically a Tank Support, who instead of utilizing shields, heals, and that sort of thing, focuses on being able to soak large amounts of damage for their squishy and being able to chase and lock down other champions (sort of like Thresh and Leona). I imagine this character would be played as an aggressive type of support, and bring a bit of freshness to the pretty slim Support group, which saddens me because I believe Supports are great and deserve a larger amount of champions. Don't you agree?. Also, I believe that there is a certain lack in humorous kind of champions. The only ones in the whole bunch are Veigar and Shaco. Therefore, I will try to keep his spells and quotes in an upbeat, humorous fashion. I can also write up some of his adventures in an equally joyous style (when appropriate), but only if you guys want that. However, without further derailing, I present to you - Balthasar Markuz, The Wall of Demacia Lore For a man so great, and unique as Balthasar, his childhood was a pretty generic one, as you might say. He spend his early years playing with other children among the sunbathed streets of Demacia, looking up with awe and pride at the marching armies of the city-state, lead by Garen Crownguard, aspiring to be at least half the great warrior he was. And so, when the time came, Taz, as he was jokingly nicknamed by his friends (to which he responded in a equally joking, but somewhat annoyed manner), ascended into the Demacian military school, where he studied carefully under the watchful eyes of his trainers. This aspect of his life was also quite generic. At least, until we got onto the examinations. To show if they have learned enough to advance into the Demacian military, spunky youths had to but their knowledge to the test in a series of just that – tests. Whilst these examinations are of no special interest to us, there was one, special sort of examination that could be taken, which will turn out to be a real turning point in the life of our protagonist. This test was not required to ascend into the military, but if they wanted to, recruits could test their resolve against the Master Trainer of the academy in a 1 vs 1 duel, with any weapons they wanted. There was only one chance, and the Master Trainer was one of the most skilled blades in the whole of Valoran, so beating the Master was a feat rarely achieved. However, Balthasar knew that his role model, Garen, had achieved this, so young Markuz also had to try. However, when it came to the day of this examination, Balthasar found himself to be beaten left and right by his opponent. This was a common sight in the arena, since many had come to underestimate the aging warrior, and when Balthasar’s blade finally fell out of his hand and skied out of his reach, leaving him in a kneeling position, everyone thought this was the end. However, it wasn’t. Because at that moment, a very unique quality of Balthasar had come into play. You see, Balthasar as a youth was a thinker. He was a practical type of thinker. Whenever there was a problem that initially could not be solved, the gears in young Taz’s head would start to turn, and roll, and grind until he had found a solution. And at that moment, in the arena, his brain started to function as well. The gears started turning, and rolling, and grinding, turning faster than Balthasar’s role model during his infamous Justice Spin, rolling faster than an avalanche, and nearly grinding themselves to dust. But, finally, young Taz had a solution. When the master lowered his stance, and went over to see if his trainee opponent was okay, Balthazar knew it was his chance. In the blink of an eye, he stood up, charged the trainer, and battered him to the ground with his shield. The whole arena was in shock. Never has the Master Trainer been beaten, and in such a way! Cries of “You beat him! With no weapon!” rang across the arena. But Balthasar knew they were false. As he looked at the buckler strapped to his left arm, he knew - That was his weapon. After this fateful day, things went smoothly for our protagonist. After being accepted into the elite Demacian commanders unit, and pledging his allegiance to the Exemplar Jarvan the Fourth, Balthasar used his great shield, and sharp brain, to serve in Demacian campaigns against Noxia, filling many pages in Valoran history with his great feats, such as disguising himself as a Noxian refugee in front of The Glorious Executioner Draven. He fought many times alongside his role model Garen Crownguard, and even though they share no branches on the family tree, Lux Crownguard treats the Shield Master (as many came to call him) as her own blood. And no matter how much pride he took in his accomplishments, the one thing that Balthasar values the most is being able to serve his beloved city-state. And even if that means taking a trip to the Summoner’s Rift once in a while, Balthasar Markuz is all for it. "Every kingdom needs a wall. He, is our wall." Lux Crownguard. Statistics Health – 460 (+98) Health Regen. – 7.5 (+0.77) Mana – 250 (+50) Mana Regen. – 6.8 (+0.55) Range – 125 (Meele) Attack Damage – 50 (+3.2) Attack Speed – 0.62 (+2.85%) Armor – 23 (+3) Magic Res. - +33 (+1.3) Movement Speed - 335 Abilities Passive - Quick Thinker Thanks to his potent set of brain gears, Balthasar can learn to adapt during battle situations, and learn about his enemies in alternative ways to mindless slaughter. Balthasar gains 25% of the gold and xp when an allied champion near him gains gold and xp from killing an enemy minion. This bonus does NOT reduce the gold and xp gain of the champion which scores the kill. Q - A Sharp Renovation Cooldown - 13/12/11/10/9 seconds Cost - 50/70/90/110/130 Mana Balthasar can use his thinking abilities in conjunction with his two-year apprenticeship as a blacksmith to upgrade his gear. His shield gains a fearsome, and very effective set of spikes on his shield, passively granting him additional damage based on 3/6/9/12/15% of his Armor. Active - Balthasar slams his shield at the ground, making spikes erupt in a 550 range around him. Enemies caught in the blast are dealt 50/80/110/140/170 magical damage (+60% AP scale). Enemy champions are additionally knocked up for one second. The passive spikes bonus is lost when A Sharp Renovation is on cooldown. (The idea here is that the passive gives his shield model a set of spikes, and when he uses the Q's active, the spikes disappear. If you're still confused, think of it sort of like a Master Yi E - His sword gets an orange like aura when he has the passive, but when he uses his E, and it wears off, the aura disappears). W - Demacian Charge Cooldown (counted after the movement speed bonus wears off - 10/9/8/7/6 seconds Cost - 70/85/100/115/130 Mana Active - Balthasar raises his shield in preparation for a courageous charge at the enemy. For 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds, or until he collides with an enemy champion, Balthasar ignores unit collision and gains +50% movement speed. If he collides with an enemy champion, Balthasar deals 50/70/90/110/130 magical damage (+35% AP) and stuns the champion for 0.5 seconds, + another 0.5 seconds for every 500 units traveled during the duration of the spell. Alternatively, if Balthasar doesn't collide with an enemy champion, he can instead cast an empowered version of A Sharp Renovation, gaining +50 range for every 500 units traveled during the spell duration. E - Shield Cover Cooldown - 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 seconds (counted after the spell is ended) Cost - 30/50/70/90/110 Mana Active - Balthasar raises his shield in a defensive position, reducing his movement speed by half, and creating an aura around himself (300/350/400/450/500 range) for 8 seconds. If an allied champion takes damage inside the aura, this damage is instead transferred over to Balthasar. Balthasar himself takes 15/17.5/20/22.5/25% reduced damage from all sources during this spell. After casting this spell, Balthasar can choose to activate Stand Your Ground. Casting spells (except for his ultimate), or pressing e again after activating Stand Your Ground will end this spell early. Stand Your Ground - Balthasar sticks his shield into the ground, sacrificng the ability to move at all during the cast in exchange for receiving double the amount of damage reduction from all sources. Activating Stand Your Ground does not refresh the 8 seconds duration on Shield Cover. R - Raise The Walls! Cooldown - 120/100/80 seconds Cost - 200/250/300 Mana Balthasar turns his whole Attack Damage into Armor, Ability Power into Magic Resist and his entire Mana Pool (so current and max mana, as well as regeneration) into his HP Pool for the duration of this spell (12/13/14 seconds). Due to not having mana, Balthasar cannot cast spells during this spell, but a Shield Cover cast right before casting Raise The Walls! will not be broken, and Balthasar will retain the special effects of both spells for their duration. Pressing R again after casting this spell will end the spell early. Quotes Upon selection Raise the walls! Movement Hup, hup, hup, hup! (With this, the 'hups' would be in rhythm with his movement speed, so eh says hup as one of his feel touch the ground). Let's go! Mobile wall! Let's get our gears working! Moving out! For the exemplar! Attacking Smash them! Attack! Charge! Shield slam! Your face is going to meet my shield! Joke Balthasar sticks his shield into the ground like when activating Stand Ground, but cannot pull it out. After tugging for the third time, he pulls the shield out and falls onto his backside* - I hate when that happens... I thought about using real weapons, but then I thought that would be TOO unfair to my enemies. Why don't I shout "Demacia!" all the time? Well, I realized it just got cliche by now. Don't you agree? Taunt You're about to smash face first into a wall - and this wall is going to smash you back! You couldn't make a dent in my shield even if you had a catapult! Upon Death For... Demacia... Jarvan... My exemplar... The walls have been breached... Upon casting Recall Only going to cement a few cracks in the wall and I'm right back! I'm a wall. Walls need to be fixed. Special Upon first learning A Sharp Renovation - Who said I couldn't use cutting weapons? Hahaha! Upon adding a skill point to A Sharp Renovation - Sharpening my skills! Upon first learning Demacian Charge - I once won a short distance foot racing competition back in military school - this should be a pinch. Upon adding a skill point to Demacian Charge - No escape from my shield! Upon first learning Shield Cover - I like bashing bad guys, but a shield is a shield, and sometimes, you need to use it as just that. Upon adding a skill point to Shield Cover - Impenetrable! Upon first learning Raise The Walls! - These guys may be able to break bones like nobody's business, but have they ever broken a wall? Upon adding a skill point to Raise The Walls! - The walls are thickening... When Joking in front of an allied Garen (first time) - Garen? Garen?! Oh my god, it's Garen! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! When Joking in front of an allied Garen (every other time) - Hey Garen, could you please sign my shield? When Taunting in front of an enemy Draven - Hey Draven! Still think I'm Noxian? - I can't even BELIEVE you fell for that! *Balthasar laughs* Any feedback will be gladly appreciated. I still got some other things for him, like more quotes, or the aforementioned "Adventures of Balthasar". If you would like to see more, just let me know! Category:Custom champions